Attack On Arendelle
by Dr. McBlueBerry
Summary: A year after the incident with Hans the kingdom of Arendelle is beginning to recover. Before... Before the letter that changed the lives of our group of heroes. Will they survive? Will the truth be found? Will the past be brought to the present? Has a great evil been cast down on the land? You may only know if you read this tale of a life time. (god this is cheesy)
1. The Letter of Sorrows

(Hello all :) this is my first fanfiction well ever. It will be long but hopefully worth it. This is chapter one and I'm going to do my best to keep it as close to time period with the movie. So that means no machine guns or missiles or something crazy like that. Also I've use my best reasoning of the movie and some help from others to predict the movie Frozen takes place in about 1700-1800 so yeah that's a good hundred years. One last thing before you read my fanfiction. Feedback is always welcome and I would love it just don't be mean. Alright let's jump in.)

It's about a year after the incident with Hans and The Duke of Weselton the kingdom of Arendelle is returning to normal. The people love the Queen Elsa,Princess Anna, and the soon to be Prince Kristoff. All is well until one night a mysterious letter arrives at the castle.

A courier enters the throne room running in a panic to hand the letter to the Queen. "My queen an important letter for y-you" he pants as he hands her the letter. "Why thank you Clarence now you may leave." Elsa replies following a smile. He nods and bows to her as he leaves. Elsa rolls her eyes and examines the letter. "That's odd" she says to herself. "It's just addressed to me and it doesn't say who it's from." She then shrugs lightly and opens the letter. She reads it skimming and scanning making sure no details are missed. Her jaw drops at what she reads. The letter reads...

Dear, Queen Elsa

It appears that Weselton and Prince Hans have come to a mutual agreement to attack Arendelle. The should arrive in about 1-3 months. They are armed and out number us greatly.I do have an up side. I've found one of the best Naval leaders out here. He comes from a land called France. His name is Tyler and by the time your reading this he should be at Arendelle. I'll write back if I find out anything else useful.

Elsa sits up and gets out her throne demanding the guards to find Anna and Kristoff and bring them here.

Anna and Kristoff enter the room and find Elsa nervously pacing the room.

She turns her head towards the two.

"We have a massive problem." She then hands them the letter and they read it to themselves.

Anna is the first to break the silence by saying "who is this guy that's coming to assist us?" Elsa responds with "I-I don't know but let's hope he can help us."

Kristoff and Anna nod in agreement and begin there wait until he arrives.

Two days later the harbor workers report seeing three massive ships coming over the horizon and they should be expected to arrive in a day.


	2. Meeting the Crew

(Ah we have made it to chapter two I would like to say I'm going to try and make this have action while also having a romantic side. Also I'm sorry how short the first chapter was when I transfer writing from google docs to it looks like nothing but it is actually alot of hard work anyway I found a solution to this problem or I hope I have anyway lets jump into the story.)

Elsa watched as the ships arrived early in the approached the dock with caution guarded by some of her royal guards. A man steps onto the dock appearing to be the captain, Elsa looked at him he was tall really tall, broad shoulders longish hair with brown eyes and hair, he also had a stern look on his like he was very focused on something…was he looking at her?

"Hello Queen Elsa" he bows slightly.

Elsa snaps out of her gaze "uh yes hello would you be the one named Tyler by chance?"

"Why yes indeed I am and my crew is in the three boats and i have about 200 people in my crew. So lets hope we have the manpower to fight these….. goons."

Elsa turns to marvel at the huge ships the cannons on them exposed. She also sees mean carrying barrels and weapons in there hands.

Tyler breaks the silence "how many men do you have?"

"Well i have 400 guards and" Elsa was then interrupted by Tyler

"No…. I mean men in the city we need more than 600 men to win this or survive anyone under 30 we will need to fight in this."

Elsa's eyes widened and nodded and commanded one of her guards to round up a census of how many men they had.

"I lived here once thats why I came to help."

Elsa answers with "But i thought you came from France."

"I did ,but I moved and lived here for a short time."

"And also you're here for the money."

There was a long pause "Just be happy I'm here"

Elsa rolls her eyes and turns and walks back toward the castle accompanied by her guards.

A guard begins to ask elsa "My Queen do you trust him?"

"I don't but he's all we have so i have to trust him. Our lives are in his hands. But the real question is do the people trust an outsider to keep them safe."

The guard answers "I trust him and I think the people will too. But we should make an announcement to the city and tell them who he is."

Elsa nods in agreement " we will do this tomorrow for him and his crew"

Elsa continues her walk to the castle still thinking about the man

_Why are you thinking about him Elsa just stop it. Take him out of your goddamn head._

"My Queen did you hear me?" the guard says"I-I'm sorry I was distracted what did you say?"

Tyler enters his new room and looks around around

"Well how do you like it" Anna says and then crosses her arms

"Uh yes I do its very cozy. Whats your name again?"

"Anna my name is Anna and my sister is Elsa. You know the Queen…"

Anna proceeds to ramble about Elsa for about ten minutes.

"Ok ok Anna thats enough please. God you ramble to much."

"Oh I-I'm sorry I tend to ramble alot just a habit" She then brushes her lush red hair out her face.

_Oh god Anna you screwed up big you pissed off our guest the guy who will be saving your butt!_

_Now he hates you and he hates this wonderful place thats just great… you know how pissed Elsa's gonna be. Wait, I haven't seen her all day odd._

"ANNA!" A shout broke her train of deep thought "What I'm sorry I was daydreaming"

"I heard a shout from Elsa's room" Tyler turns the corner running full speed down a long narrow hallway. "Hey uhh wait up" Anna begins running behind him. Tyler stops at a door "This her room?" "Yes it is but…" Tyler twist the door knob and the door doesn't open. "Its locked Tyler"

Another scream comes from the room, "I'm coming Elsa" Tyler then slams his shoulder into the door "Tyler I'm not sure if that is going to work" he then rams his shoulder into it again.

"Tyler there must be another way…" He slams his shoulder into the door again the wooden door giving way and flying open and hitting the wall so hard it leaves a room looks as if someone ransacked it. "ELSA" Anna runs to her sister and falling to her knees crying and grabbing her hand as blood pouring out Elsa's side. "No Elsa no please don't you die on me"

"Anna move" "Tyler I'm not moving" "Anna move now if you want your sister to live." She nods and moves out the way. Tyler takes a pair of fingerless gloves out with a strange symbol on them and puts his hand on Elsa's forehead and on her wound and mumbles a few words. A quick flash of light appears and disappears and Elsa's wound is healed. "I can explain Anna just wait till your sister wakes up"

"Your a what?" Elsa and Anna both asked. "I am a secutus constringitur or more simply a man with power." "And what kind of power is that" Elsa asks. "Well much like you Elsa I have the power to control an element in this case yours is on the other hand is… fire. I rarely use it but, I can shoot balls of fire at enemies"

"Elsa may I ask do you know who tried to kill you?'

"N-no I don't it was dark and I don't know what he or she was looking for either"

"Could have been just an assassination attempt?"

"Yes that is likely Anna, so my Queen may I suggest a safer place to stay"

"Yes Tyler you may."

"The Mountains."He replies pointing out the window to the huge snow covered mountains.


	3. The Lady in Black

(Hello all you sexy readers out there. Sorry for the long wait I've had some stressful past months. Well her is the infamous chapter 3 please like always leave your suggestions on somethings I can fix and elaborate on and yes i know using better grammar rules is a good start.)

Tyler sits on the edge of a balcony leaning against it looking down at the massive city beginning to shut down for the night. The shops close the lights in the houses turning off and people going inside.

"Beautiful isn't it" Elsa walks out onto the balcony and Tyler turns to look at her.

"I thought you and Anna were gonna sleep together tonight shouldn't you be with her?"

"Rude, but yes i should… May I ask you something."

_Oh god Tyler she's gonna ask how you did what you did earlier._

"Sure you can ask anything."Tyler responds a little nervous.

"Why are you here Tyler? I just don't understand why you would want to help this isolated kingdom. Is it for the money or another motive. Also you say you have been here but no one knows you."

_Thank god she didn't ask what I thought she would._

"I'm here because"

"Elsa the hell you said you were getting food." Anna says standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"Right sorry I'm coming and you can answer those questions later." Elsa flips her hair her braid now falling over her shoulder and leaves with Anna.

_You know you never even asked yourself that Tyler why are you here?_

"Elsa you lied to me you didn't go get food you went and saw that boy again"

"Anna he's older than both of us"

"Whatever remember this is just sister time ok" Anna then leans in and kisses Elsa's cheek

"And you know for someone with such a COLD personality your cheeks are really warm"

"Ha ha ha sooo funny Anna a joke about my powers how original." Elsa laughs

"Now come on lets go get that food I promised"

"Why the hell am I still out here I should go down to the tavern and see if the boys are still up I've got to get ready for this supposed attack of ours."

Tyler walks inside his room and then walks out into the hallway.

"Ugh this castle is like a prison it has way too many damn twist and turns I could see myself getting lost in here.

Tyler takes a right, then another right, then a left, then a right?

"The hell I've seen this same painting like five times!" He begins to retrace his steps eventually finding the staircase downstairs. "I' he pants "Hate stairs so m-much." He then exits the castle main gates and finds he is on the bridge.

"Ah here we go fresh air." He breathes in the fresh sea air. "Wait? What's that… a person maybe? I'm not so sure." He approaches seeing a tall sleek black haired women come into his view. "Mmm I was expecting you Captain. I can see your now babysitting the queen of this land?" He stops, knowing this voice sounds so familiar but he can't think who or even what it was. "Typical you don't remember anything do you?"

"Well I uhh no I can't recall who you are at all" he replies as the cold air of the fall begins to brush over him. "Do you not remember the power I gave you?" A cold wicked smile begins to grow on her face. "No...? Who or what the hell are you?" he ask as the light flakes of snow begin to fall and cover the area around them. "Hmpt I see.." she begins to walk forward. "I don't think reminding you who I am is a good thing. I feel I should let you find this out on your own." She stops in front of his face as a smirk lights up her face, then she just… vanished?

"The hell w-was t-that" he says as he begins to shiver. He tightens his outfit and continues his walk to the bar that is light up like a Christmas tree.

He plunges through the door and a inch or two of snow follows him in as the crowds of drunk patrons turn to look at the man. "Aye its the old captain how are yeah holding up in that fancy castle?" His broken English always frustrated Tyler, but today... today was different. "Uh I'm fine just cold is all thanks for asking uh Pete is your name correct?" The man looked at the captain upset, but answered his question "Yes sir that be my name how'd you like a drink on me?" The captain laughed "Thanks, but I'm not here for a beer I'm here to meet the others to plan for this attack." Pete shrugs and points to a door in the back "The others be in there" he then picks up his mug and takes a big sip more like a chug of his ale. "Yeah thanks Pete" Tyler then began his walk to the back room.

"Oh my god I love chocolate." Anna says as she stuff her face with the delicious treat.

"Yeah your welcome" Elsa says after a slight giggle of seeing her pork out over chocolate.

"Oh shut up and just eat some chocolate." she says as she hands Elsa some chocolate.

"Fine.. I'll eat some." Elsa says as she begins to tear threw the wrapper and takes a bite.

"Mmmmm love chocolate" "See I told you you'd enjoy it!" Anna yells almost infuriated that she didn't try it sooner. "I just wasn't hungry thats why I didn't eat more."

"Mhmm well I have a sweet idea in store for you." Elsa blushes hard almost turning red like a tomato. "What's in store for me?' she smiles still blushing hard. "Well lets say chocolate will never be a sweet as this." Anna giggles as she leads Elsa out the room.

"Hey there is the great and all mighty Captain" A man says as he goes to shake Tyler's hand.

Tyler shakes his hand "Want to shut the fuck up Monty or do you want to keep being a smartass?" Tyler thinks to himself, _God Monty pisses me off sometimes._ "Oh come on you know that I can't not be a smart arse to you" _Great love that broken English most of my crew has. _"So where are the rest? We are missing Dominic, Rebecca, Jackson.." Monty interrupts his mindless rambling of who is or isn't here. "Jesus take it easy Captain they'll be here soon don't get your knickers in a twist." "How can I get them in a twist if I don't know what they are?" 'See and you judge me for being a smart arse, but you do it too" "Well it's different for me because I'm the Captain and you aren't. Now get the map out we'll be needing it."


End file.
